


Accessories Not Included

by inlovewithnight



Series: kink_bingo mini-square [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Collars, Incest, Kinky Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the collars square at kink_bingo's April 2012 "gift baskets" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessories Not Included

If he tells Gerard no, that's a hard limit, a 100% do-not-cross-this-line end of conversation. Mikey tries to save that for stuff that really freaks him out and anything involving him dressing up as Grant Morrison.

"I don't think so, Gerard," is what he says instead this time.

"What do you mean, you don't think so?"

Mikey looks at the outfit on the hanger in Gerard's hand, then back to Gerard's face. He blinks as eloquently as he can.

Gerard frowns. "Is it the jacket?"

"No, the jacket's great." Fucking sweet, actually. He's a little jealous of Frank's Sex Pistols shout-out with the patches, but this jacket is cool. He likes the studs.

"What, then? It's a jacket and jeans!"

Mikey bites his tongue and counts to ten. Sometimes Gerard is...

Sometimes.

"The collar," he says.

"Oh." Gerard hooks his fingers through the collar and holds it up. "Awesome, right? We saved like the cost of a whole extra thing of doughnuts for the shoot by getting it at Petco."

Doughnuts are a good bribe on an ordinary day. Not right now. "It's a choke chain, dumbass."

"I am _aware_ of that."

Mikey counts to ten again. "I don't like not being able to breathe. I'm not into that." Choking, drowning, suffocating--those are things that run through his nightmares, and he can't make them just be a kinky challenge, even if he tries. "You're _aware_ of that, too, I thought. Dick."

"Oh. Mikey. No."

It isn't a limit when Gerard says no, especially not when he says it like that. Mikey looks at him out of the corner of his eye, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

"Not to choke. Just, like. The look. 80s punk. That's all, I'm not gonna make you _use_ it."

"You couldn't just get a leather one?"

Gerard shrugs. "It'd blend into the jacket. This'll stand out. It'll look cool."

Mikey takes a breath. It will look cool. "Right. Okay."

"Let me show you?"

Mikey doesn't answer, but he ducks his head, and after a moment Gerard steps close and slips the loop of chain over his head. "Sorry, tight fit. You've got a big head."

"You're pulling my hair."

"Your big head is not my fault!"

"Ow, just--" The chain settles around his throat and Gerard hooks his finger in the end ring, tugging it snug but not tight and then letting go. Mikey closes his eyes and waits a minute, thinking about how it feels.

"Look in the mirror," Gerard says, his voice all low and coaxing the way it gets when he wants Mikey to try something new. Mikey pivots and opens his eyes, blinking at his reflection. Pantera t-shirt and worn-out sweatpants instead of the shoot clothes, so there's no distraction to keep his gaze from going right to the silver links around his throat. He turns his head a few times, and yeah, it does look pretty cool.

It feels weird but not in a bad way. Just a steady, constant presence at his throat, not cutting off his breath. It's like a constant echo of Gerard picking it out for him, settling it in place, putting it on him because he wants it there. 

Thinking of it that way makes his breath hitch in his chest a little. "Oh."

"Right?" Gerard leans over his shoulder, smiling. "It looks good. You look like a total punk badass."

"I am a total punk badass."

"You go right on telling yourself that." Gerard kisses the side of his neck just above the metal. "Now try the jacket on so I can get the full effect. I can't wait to put you out there for everybody to see."


End file.
